How We Came To Be
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: The story of how James and Lily Potter fell in love at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

How We Came to Be

The way she talked, walked, everything about her made him go crazy. The way he said her name, his dashing hazel eyes, everything about him made her go crazy. James and Lily hate/love each other. More love then hate but they can't admit it to themselves. Then temptation takes over and James woos Lily with romance. Will they give in to thier temptations? Please R&R but no flames. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS

Chapter 1: Always on My Mind

**_James POV_**

_"Lily Evans is so beautiful,"_ 7th year Head boy James Potter thought to himself. _"Always top marks on everything, sparkling green eyes, flame red hair, and the most wonderful laugh in the world."_

James had loved Lily the moment he set his eyes on her. Lily...well didn't feel the same way...yet.

Everything about her made him go crazy. The way she walked, the way she played with her hair while studying, the way she rolled her amazing green eyes. Merlin he loved her!

Siruis and Remus had teased him all through their Hogwarts years that he and Lily would end up getting married. They told him thier constant rowing was a way of masking thier true feelings for each other. He told them they were nutters, but he secretly hoped they were right.

True Lily and James had thier share...ok more then thier share of rows, but did it mean anything? Was it really thier way of showing thier love and thier feelings?

As he got lost in looking at the water rippling in the lake, he saw Lily's sparkling green eyes, her flame red hair, her beautiful figure. He heard her angelic voice.

He was brougth back to Earth at the slamming of the dormitory door. He looked around and saw Siruis flopping down on his bed, angry looking. James couldn't help but be a little mad that he had interrupted his day dream. Never-the-less he stood up, walked over, and playfully slapped the back of Siruis' head.

"What's got the dog biting?" he asked casually.

"The dog wants to bite the snake's head off. That greasy little Snivellus ran to McGonagoll and told her about the pixies. I've got 3 detentions, 3 Saturdays in a row!"

Siruis was of course talking about the prank he pulled last week. He set a cage full of pixie's free and locked Snape in the room. He suffered about 17 bites, which were quickly cured thanks to Madam Promfrey. Lily has scolded James for laughing.

"Well, we will just have to curse him from behind won't we? I think we should make his teeth grow 10 times thier size." James said grinning evily.

"Nah we did that in our 4th year. Besides you're Head Boy." Siruis said mockingly.

"Like I care?" James asked in a sacastic tone.

"Yeah, well when I came in you were in La-la land...what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," James said a little to quickly.

"Yeah, you were dreaming about Evans."

"What makes you say that?"

"James," Siruis looked him in the eye, "I've known you for 7 years, you're my best friend. I AM inside your mind."

James didn't want to admit it, but Siruis was right. All four of them could see into each other's mind and they never really did take Dinvination seriously.

"Okay you got me Padfoot...what should I do?"

"I don't know, but I'm sick of looking at the puppy dog, lovely dovey face, so do something about it!"

"Gee thanks Padfoot!" James exclaimed.

Siruis laughed and replied, "No problem Prongs."

James took his pillow and whacked him in the face. But Siruis was right. This was thier last year at Hogwarts and he needed to do something about Lily.


	2. Ego Inflated Quidditch Jock

Chapter 2: Ego Inflated Quidditch Jock. 

_"That James Potter!"_ Lily Evans thougth to herself as she ate her dinner. "_Big headed, Ego inflated, Quidditch Jock! Just because he's Seeker and Head Boy he thinks he owns Hogwarts!"_

She was looking up the Gyffindor table at him. He was turning water into wine and making his silverware float in mid air. He was such a show off. She couldn't stand him!

Then why was she thinking about his lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her, holding her as he kissed her with hot intensity. She loved the way "Evans" rolled off his lips, the way he studied everything with his dashing hazel eyes. Merlin's beard she couldn't stand him! Then she loved him. She had gotten 5 points taken from Gryffindor for daydreaming about him in Charms the other day. She turned beat red as he smirked at her and she whirled around in her seat and cursed him under her breath. Then there was the other day when he had laughed at Snape for suffering pixie bites. She didn't like Snape either, but that was no reason to laugh at his pain.

Her friends had told her that they thought her and James looked beautiful together. She told them they should see a "muggle head doctor" as her pure blood friends called them. Sirius had pointed at her and James while making kissing noises, and James had attempted to ask her out. Her reply was a flat out, "No."

She looked at her food and realized she wasn't hungry anymore and excused herself from the table. She walked up to her dormitory and flopped down on her bed. Instantly as she closed her eyes, she saw images of him and her together. Hand in hand walking by the lake, kissing, cuddling.

She cursed in anger and decided to start on her homework. She pulled out her half written essay on werewolves for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She stared at the last sentence...'the five signs of a werewolf are,'

Lily thought until her brain hurt. She tried to think and concentate on her homework but James kept popping up in her mind. She threw the parachament and book at the door just as her friend Audrey opened the door.

"Whoa! Lily! What's wrong?" She asked in a slight worried voice. She'd never seen Lily throw anything like a book. True she threw an orange at James Potter's head one morning, but a book was a lot heavier.

"Nothing Audery, sorry," she said as she summoned the book and essay with the Accio spell.

The tall, almond eyed, burnette looked at her friend with a look of doubt on her face. "You were thinking about Potter weren't you?"

Lily looked up and shook her head, "I can't stop thinking about him. It's driving me mad!"

"You are mad Lily, mad about Potter. You are in love," Audrey said.

Lily picked up the book and teasingly held it out like she was going to throw it again. "I'm not in love with that big headed jerk!"

"Easy Lily," her friend soothed, "I've seen you in the Great Hall and in classes. You are also staring at him. Even at Quidditch games you kept asking where James is..."

"Because he's the seeker! It's crucial to know where he's at!" Lily tried to defend herself.

"Lil, you've never cared about the game...just the seeker," Audrey said as she grabbed her bag to start on her potions essay.

"But..."

"Lily just admit it."

"I know I have to,"

"Then do it,"

"I can't."


	3. Masking their Feelings

Chapter 3: Masking thier Feelings.

The next morning was Saturday and Lily was running down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She turned the corner and nearly knocked James flat on his face.

"Watch it Evans," he said in that jock manner.

"You watch it Potter," Lily snipped back at him.

"Fiesty this morning aren't we?"

"I haven't had my coffee yet. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Well I just sat down to eat when I remebered I forgot to wake Siruis for his detention."

"Well you're too late. I saw him running down the hall, shirt on backwards, one arm in his robes, and wearing one shoe swearing and screaming 'I'll kill that Prongs'. It was quite funny."

"I bet it was, care to join me for breakfast?" James asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Evans, I'm being nice."

"I must be mad for accepting."

"That's a yes then?" James asked hopefully.

"Did I lapse into French?" she said trying to match his egotistical additude.

"Devons-nous aller alors?" he asked.

Lily was shocked. She knew that meant 'Shall we go then?" She had no idea he spoke French. He held out his arm to her.

She answered, "oui" (yes), and and linked her arm through his and they set off to breakfast.

Was she mad? She had to be. But she savored the moment until they reached the Great Hall.

"So Siruis has detention. Peter has detention, why aren't you there?" she asked kiddingly as she poured some pumpking juice and coffee for them.

"I'm actually living up to the Head Boy reputation."

"So where is Remus? He's the only good one in the bunch."

James laughed, "Sleeping."

"Typical boy," she laughed.

"That's a little sterotypical," James pretended to act hurt.

"I suppose it is, pass the butter please."

James lifted it into midair with his wand and drifted it Lily.

"Must you use you're wand for everything! You wouldn't last a day in the muggle world!" she exclaimed as she buttered her toast.

"I suppose I wouldn't," he smirked and Lily lost all senses.

"So..." James spoke bringing her out of her trance, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing...why?" she eyed him.

"Well I was wondering...if I could show you something."

Lily was really questioning him now, "Like what?"

"Trust me Evans...you do trust me right?"

"I suppose," she said melting as she studied his hazel eyes.

"Meet me in the common room at 10:00, ok?"

"James I..."

"Please...Lily..."

She melted. He called her Lily.

"Okay..."

James knew what he wanted to do. Why he did he knew. How he was going to do it...he didn't know.

They were lost in each other's eyes when Peter flopped down besides them. He retold a story about how Snape had slipped and broke his nose in the hall. James roared with laughter. Lily was outraged.

"JAMES POTTER! THAT IS NOT FUNNY! WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A PRAT!"

"I-uh-no. No of course it isn't. I'm sorry Lily."

"I don't know what I saw..." Lily started to say. She was going to say I don't know what I saw in you in the first place, but stopped herself.

"Come again Lily?"

"Nothing," she answered before tucking into her breakfast. 


	4. Planning the Suprise

Chapter 4: Planning the Surprise.

After breakfast when Lily had left with Audrey to finish some homework, James grabbed Remus and waited outside McGonagoll's office until his dentention ended. When he come out he looked horrible.

"Padfoot, you look like you lost a fight with a werewolf...no offense Moony."

"Non taken," Lupin said rolling his eyes at Siruis' state.

"Don't ask me," he warned the two of them.

"Fair enough," James replied. "Look I took your advice. I'm planning a special dinner for Lily tonight and I need your help."

Remus and Siruis looked at him, "You're FINALLY going to do something about Evans?" Siruis barked.

"Yes."

Remus and Siruis looked overjoy and instantly began thier whoops and cheers.

"Yes I know, now are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course we'll help, right Padfoot,"

"Defiently, I want to see this really happen," he said winking at his friends.

"Ok, he's what I want you to do. Grab you're brooms at meet me in the entrance hall in half an hour."

Remus and Siruis looked at each other then back at James, "That's all?"

"For now. I got to go to the kitchen. Meet me in half an hour, that mean's 10:30 Siruis. I know you have trouble telling time."

"You're lucky I'm helping you at all Prongs," he laughed before walking away with Remus.

James rolled his eyes and headed down to the kitchen. After a group of Hufflepuff first years passed he tickled the pear and the portiart swung forward allowing him acess to the kitchen.

All the house elves were bustling about cleaning up from breakfast and getting ready for lunch. One elf spotted James and walked up toward him.

"Ah Master James," the house elve said as he bowed very lowly. "What does Wispy owe this pleasure?"

"Good morning Wispy, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything Master James, anything at all."

James smiled, "I'm planning a romantic late night dinner for a very special girl. I think you know her, Lily Evans?"

"Ah Miss. Lily is a sweet sweet girl."

"Well I want to surprise her with a late night dinner across the lake. Can you arrange dinner?"

Wispy's eyes lit up and he squeaked, "Wispy and the other elves would be honored to help you Master James!"

"Okay...here is what I want you to make," James said handing Wispy a list, "A remember it's a suprise, so not a word to anyone."

"Of course, of course Master James!" Wispy squeaked.

Meanwhile...

"MERLIN!" Audrey exclaimed when Lily told him about James' mysterious plans for that evening.

"Audrey! Not so loud!" she hushed her in the common room.

"But it's a start. He'll ask you steady next!"

"Audrey don't get..." Lily cut herself off.

"Dont' get what?" Audrey pried.

"Don't get my hopes up!" Lily snapped.

"Oh Lil! I knew you loved him!"

Lily blushed deep crimson and went back to her potion's essay.

Audrey, of course, knew James' plan for that evening... 


	5. Moonlit Surprise

Chapter 4: Moonlit Suprise

At 10:00 Lily snuck out of her dormitory telling Audrey she couldn't sleep and went to meet James who was sitting there with some cloak...and oh Merlin a broomstick.

"Lily," he said sweetly as she walked down the stair in her emerald dressing gown.

"James...I hate to ask, but why do you have your broomstick?" She was afriad that this something he wanted to show her was a new Quidditch move or something. The jock...

"It's part of your surprise. Now come here, stand close to me.

She walked toward him and he threw the cloak over them.

"James, what is this cloak?"

"It's an invisiblitly cloak," he answered blushing at them standing so close.

"Really? I think these are amazing!"

James smiled, "stand close to me and walk with me".

They start off at a slow pace and climbed out of the portiart hole and down the stairs. It was 10 minutes later until they were outside and he took the cloak off of them.

"James, we our Head Girl and Head Boy, if we are caught, we will get in some serious trouble! Are you mad!"

"Relax Lily, now get on the broom and hold onto me."

James mounted the broom but Lily hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never been on a broom," she answered embarrassed.

"Oh there's nothing to be afriad about. Just hold onto me." He said sweetly.

Lily mounted the broom and hugged James around his waist. As they flew upward her grip grew tighter. They soared toward the lake. It was such a beautiful, nice ride, she instantly loved flying with James. Though she didn't know if she would fancy flying alone. All her worries about the trouble and detentions that might be waiting for them when they return vanished. James suddenly took them lower and lower until she could lean over and touch the water with her hand. The moonlight hit the lake just right and they seemed to be flying into it. Lily was never happier then she was in that moment.

Finally they reach across the lake and James landed. He and Lily got off and he took Lily's hand which made them both melt.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes. He scooped her up and carried her over behind a boulder. She savored the smell of his colonge and his touch.

"Okay, open you're eyes."

Lily opened her eyes and gasped. He set up a candle lit dinner table. He had her favorite pink roses in a vase in the middle of the table and rose petals scattered across the table and on the ground.

As he put her on her feet, she found her words, "James this is...this is amazing. How did you know my favorite flowers are pink roses?"

"Audrey," he smiled and she returned it. She would kill her when she got back to the dormitory, but then she should thank her as well.

"Well then let me show you what I made for our late dinner." he said as he pulled the lids on the plates.

On the dishes sat her favorite. Lemon grilled chicken, potatoes, and mixed vegatables. And for dessert, chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"Audrey," they said at the same time and laughed.

James pulled out Lily's chair and she sat down. When he sat down they began to eat. Lily's eyes widened in amazment.

"This is the best I've ever had!" she exclaimed.

"I had the house elves make it fresh and bring it all out here. Siruis, Remus, and I flew out here earlier and set this all up." he said modestly.

"James, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said blushing as his hazel eyes caught her green ones.

"My pleasure...you're worth it."

Lily melted. He wasn't the egotistical jerk she first thought he was.

James' senses were lost. The beautiful girl before him wasn't at all the spoiled rich bitch he first thought she was.

After the finished the amazing dinner and dessert, James got up and held his hand out to Lily.

"May I have this dance?" he asked rather sheepishly.

"James, theres no music."

"No problem," he said and he flicked his wand and her favorite muggle song seemed to come out of nowhere.

Lily smiled, and said, "Audrey told you this..."

"Was your favorite song." he finished for her.

She took his hand and he pulled her close. They swayed gently to the slow, romantic, sweet song. Lily and James were lost in the moment and it was as they were the only two in the world. He kissed her cheek, and she lifted her head up. They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment before the leaned in and thier lips touched.

The warmth of James' lips had Lily in heaven. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. The sweet moment ended when James' pulled away and studied her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked in a breathless manner.

"Nothing," he replied.

She took control and and thier lips meet once more. His tounge wished entrance to her mouth which she gave. Their tounges teased and lashed each other. Meanwhile their hands took over and roamed each other's body. James broke lip contact and planted sweet kisses on Lily's neck. Lily gasped at the way he made her feel. They came to thier senses when the kissing stopped.

"We should get back up to the school. Before we risk anymore trouble." Lily said.

"You're right." James said stealing a kiss once more.

He picked up his broom and they both mounted and took off toward the school. Lily rested her head on James' shoulder while flying. She adore being so close to him. After landing the wrapped the cloak around them and snuck up to the common room. Everyone was already in bed, which was good for them.

Lily and James kissed once more with passion.

"Good night James, and thank you."

"Good night Lily." 


	6. The Next Morning

Chapter 6: The Next Morning

Lily awoke the next morning smiling. Before opening her eyes she wisphered "James."

A voice responded...but it wasn't James.

"JAMES! Lily what happened last night?"

Lily bolted up out of bed and Audrey was standing over her with her eyes wide.

"Audrey, don't yell!"

"Oh relax Lil, the others are at breakfast. Now tell me what happened!"

"Nothing like that!" Lily snapped, "Okay we snogged a little..."

"You snogged!" Audrey practially screamed. "Mighty Lily Evans surcame to James Potter's charm! I never thought I would see the day!"

"Audrey, please keep it down."

"Oh please, whose going to here us? Now when's your next date?"

Lily's smile fell, "He didn't ask me. There's no indication that there will be another date."

"Really? This might change you're mind," Audrey said as she threw her a peice of rolled up parachment.

Lily wasted no time is unrolling it. James had done a tricky little charm to make the Lily's he drew sparkle and change colors. It read...

Lily,

Last night was the best of my life. Meet me in the common room at noon.

Love, James.

Lily smiled as she let Audrey read it. She screamed.

"See Lily! He signed it, 'Love James.' I told you!"

Lily sighed, she was in heaven.

Meanwhile Siruis and Remus were walking up the corridor when James ran around the corner and knocked them over.

"Watch it Prongs!" Siruis barked helping Remus up.

"What's the hurry?" Lupin asked.

"Things went fantastic with Lily last night. I'm planning another surprise tonight."

"What are you planning?" Siruis asked.

"The one thing she misses all year about home is her backyard. Audrey told me she has rose bushes in the back that she love to tend to and garden. She likes to spend time out there on her bench and read, and garden...without magic."

"Without magic?" Siruis asked with an amazed look on his face.

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"Come with me...we don't have much time..." James said.

"Lily! You better get ready!" Audrey exclaimed looking at the time.

Lily glanced at her watch and realized it was indeed 11:30.

"Merlin! I didn't know it was this late! Help me pick out something to wear!" 


	7. Lily's Garden

Chapter 7: Lily's Garden

At noon excatly Lily walked down to the common room where James was standing with his invisiblitly cloak and a piece of parachment.

"Lily," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"James, what adventure awaits us now?"

"You'll see, come on."

Without draping the cloak on them he set off with Lily by his side. They walked up the corrider where he was consulting some kind of map. He stopped short, nearly knocking Lily over.

"We have to put this on," he said quickly throwing the cloak over them.

"James, what is that?" she asked pointing at the map.

"Siruis, Remus, Peter, and I made it. It's called the Maurader's map. It shows where every room and every person is in Hogwarts."

"It's amazing," she said quietly. She had no idea he was capable of such a brilliant idea.

"Thanks," he said modestly, "come on lets go."

They quietly snuck past Slughorn in conversation with Dumbledore. They walked a little further until James stopped and turned to face a blank wall.

"Close your eyes," James said as he picked her up again.

Lily did as she was told as James wisphered something. She couldn't hear what he said except "Lily's"

When he put her down she opened her eyes and basically screamed.

She was standing in her backyard in the muggle world. There was he favorite bench, her fish pond, and her beloved rose bushes. She turned around expecting to see her house but it wasn't there. She was lost.

"James...how am I here. This is my backyard..."

"I know, let me explain. This is called the Room of Requirment. It becomes whatever you need it to be. I needed it to be your backyard so it became it."

"But how did you know that, besides Hogwarts, this is my favorite place?"

"Do you need to ask?" James smiled.

"Audrey," Lily said laughing, "James I can't believe this. This is amazing."

"Let's sit down," he said putting his arm around her.

Lily sat on her bench and James sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That I'm so lucky to have you. And to think I thought you were this egotistical jerk a few days ago."

"Well don't go blabbing. I have to keep up my reputation," he said with a chuckle.

Lily playfully slapped him. "This is what I miss most about home all year. Besides my family of course."

"I'm glad you're happy. I lo..."

Lily's head snapped up, "What?"

He kissed her with passion and then said, "I love you Lily Evans."

Lily's eyes welled up with tears. She was so happy, "I love you James Potter."

Thier lips met again, the warmth and the passion was more intense then ever. Lily stroked James' hair, while his hands were on her back and cupping her neck. She breathed in his wonderful aroma. She loved his colonge.

He loved her purfume. He loved running his hand through her hair. He kissed her neck and she kissed the top of his head very lovingly. Like a mother would.

"I can't believe you did this all for me James," she said tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Well term is over in a few weeks. We'll all be back home, and then off to start jobs. Will you visit me?"

"Of course I will Lil, I'll visit you everyday if you'd like" he said stroking her hair as she lied her head down on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you to Lily." 


	8. One Last Suprise?

Chapter 8: One Last Suprise...?

Term was over in one week and James and Lily were spending as much time together as possible. Late at night he snuck her down to the kitchen for ice cream, or they would take a broom ride during breaks. Lily became sadder and sadder. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts.

"Come on Lily, cheer up. He said he'd visit you" Audrey would say comforting her.

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Audrey pressed.

"I don't know how...he will deal with the muggle world, or how my family will react, especially Petunia. She's never liked the fact that I was a witch and always thought of it all as mad."

"Sounds like your sister is the mad one..." Audrey said stiffly. It was obviously it offended her that her sister thought witches to be abnormal.

"Oh Audrey I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Lil. Now trust me, you and James won't be apart for long."

"Audrey, do you know something I don't?"

"Lily, I'm an expert in Dinvination," she said.

Lily laughed. She didn't buy into Dinvination but had never told Audrey that. But she hopped that she was right. She didn't want to be away from James for too long.

"Prongs..." Siruis whined, "What ARE you doing now?"

James had been tediously conjuring different colors of wrapping paper from his wand. He was looking at a picture of Lily and studying four different kinds of purple paper. Remus, Siruis, and Peter had no idea what he was doing.

"I bought Lily that ring she was looking at in Hogsmeade. The emerald one with the silver band. It matches her eyes. Well now I'm trying to determine which purple paper goes with emerald the best...what!"

Siruis had started laughing, Remus was trying to hide his smile, and Peter...well Peter was Peter.

"Prongs, you have it bad for Lily."

"Moony's right," Siruis said wiping the tears from his eyes (from laughing) "Purple is purple, pick one."

"Purple is not purple Siruis Black!" Said a hot female voice. They turned around to see Audrey leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" Peter squeaked.

"Long enough. And Siruis, James had four very different kinds of purple." She picked up each one and said in a McGonagall like tone, "This is lilac, this is lavendar, this is violet, and this is violent."

Siruis' eyes widened, "All hail the color master!" he said bowing to her.

Audrey rolled her brown eyes and threw the lilac at James, "Here Potter, Lily likes lilac the best."

"Thanks Audrey. Where are you headed?"

"The library, I'm meeting my boyfriend," she said in a teasing tone.

Siruis let out a mock scream, "I thought I was your boyfriend!"

"Black, if I had a choice between you and a rabid hippogriff, I'd take the hippogriff."

Siruis' shocked expression turned to a sad one. Audrey laughed and kissed Siruis' cheek and headed off to the library.

"I knew she liked me..." Siruis said grinning.

James rolled his eyes as he finished wrapping Lily's gift. Remus snickered behind his book, and Peter was...well Peter...

"Evans!" Siruis called out as Lily walked down the the stairs. James quickly stuffed all the paper and the ring box in his robes.

"Black!" Lily retorted, "Hello Remus, Peter...hi James."

James stole a quick kiss from her, and said, "I have a suprise for you."

Lily smiled, "Another one? Honsetly James, I don't know if I can handle another one."

"Just meet me down here at 10:20...okay?"

Lily pecked his cheek, "Okay...Prongs. You all have to tell me what those ridiciolous nicknames are for..."

"In due time...see you here at 10:20."

"Yes James. Well I'm off to the library. See you all later!"

"Lily, are you two offically an item or not?" Audrey asked for about the fifth time in the last 8 minutes.

"Well...I guess we are," Lily answered smiling at her own answer.

Audrey squealed, "Didn't I tell you? From the first day here, didn't I tell you that you and James were going to get together!"

"Audrey!" Lily hissed, "keep your voice down or Madam Pince will hear!"

"Sorry," she replied rolling her eyes, "But this is so exciting! What do you think he has planned for tonight?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Lily aksed surverying her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Come off it Audrey. You have been working both sides. You've known what James was going to do every single time. So you tell me what he has planned for tonight."

"Oh sorry Lils, look at the time...must dash!"

"Audrey Clarie Grant! You tell me what he has planned!" Lily hissed

"It would ruin the suprise Lils...see you at dinner!" she called over her shoulder, dashing out of the library.

"Prongs...will you PLEASE tell us what you are planning with Evans tonight?" Siruis whined on the way down to dinner.

Remus just rolled his eyes. Even though they were all 17, Siruis sounded like he was 5.

"You'll know tonight Padfoot...you, Moony, and Wormtail are coming," James answered.

"We are?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"Yup, you three, and Audrey to."

Remus and Siruis looked at each other while Peter was desperatley trying to figure out why there were coming.

"Well I guess we will know tonight, but I'm hungry...let's pick up the pace!"

"PADFOOT!" Remus explained, "You just ate Peter's whole box of Cauldron Cakes. HOW can you be hungry!"

"Moony, that was a whole 20 minutes ago!"

James and Remus rolled thier eyes...Peter was still trying to figure out why there where coming tonight.

They arrived in the Great Hall where they spotted Lily and Audrey already tucking into the meal.

Siruis slipped in next to Audrey who kissed his cheek. Remus sat beside James, who sat beside Lily. Peter sat down on the other side...yes STILL trying to figure why they were going tonight.

"Hello beautiful," James said kissing Lily's cheek.

"Hello handsome," she replied looking at Siruis with an amused look on her face.

He had already claimed two huge chicken legs and was eating them both at the same time.

"Siruis Black, I have NEVER seen someone with an appitite like yours."

Siruis shugged and continued eating. Soon they were all talking and laughing like the best of friends that they were. 


	9. The Surprise

Chapter 9: The Surprise...

Lily met James in the common room at 10:15 that night. He was standing there with his invisiblitly cloak and boyish smile.

He took Lily's hand and kissed her cheek with made her go deep crimson.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

"Yes, I must say these adventures have been fun. I thought for sure we would have been caught by now."

"You forget who you are with Lils. I am the master!"

Lily scoffed, "Yeah...that's why you're in dentention almost every other night?"

James laughed and threw the cloak over them. They preceeded to climb out of the portiart whole and made thier way to the Room of Requirement. Lily knew where they were going, but she had no idea what awaited them there.

"James, are you going to give me any bit of a clue?" Lily pleaded.

"Nope...now close your eyes."

She did as she was told and her scooped her up in his arms. He muttered something and walked through the door. He set Lily down.

"Ok Lils, open your eyes..."

Lily's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Lily was standing in front of the Effiel Tower in France.

"J-j-j- James...how did you..." her voice trailed off in amazement.

"That you always wanted to see the Effiel Tower?"

Lily nodded, at a lost for words.

"Let's not worry about how I know...let's just enjoy our gathering..."

"Gathering?" Lily replied

"Yeah! Meaning all of us!" A voice said from behind her.

Lily whirled around to see Peter, Remus, Siruis, and Audrey walking toward her. She laughed and hugged each one.

"You all had a part in this didn't you?"

Siruis barked with laughter, "Actually we didn't know what Prongs had planned...but he told us we were coming anyway."

Lily smiled, "It's more beautiful then I imagined. Paris in the nighttime..."

"Would you like to ride the elevator to the top?" Audrey asked.

Lily gasped, "Oh yes! That would be wonderful!"

"Ok then, let's go," James said and the six of them headed to the elevator.

They crammed inside, Audrey and Siruis so close that they were almost kissing, and waited until they reached the top. When the door finally opened, they all fell out, and Lily gasped at the beautiful view of the Paris lights dancing in the night.

"James, this is the greatest thing has ever done for me..."

"Wait Lils, I'm not done..." he said as he fumbled through his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped lilac paper.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it!" Siruis and Audrey shrieked at the small time.

Everyone laughed as Lily started unwrapping the paper. She opened the box and gasped. There was the ring she saw in Hogsmeade. The emerald one with the silver band...Lily looked at James...her expression shocked.

"James...it's just the one I wanted. I love it!"

"I like the way it matches your eyes," he said taking the box from Lily. He took the ring out and got on one knee.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm not proposing just yet," James said causing everyone to laugh. "I want everyone to know how much I love you. This ring is a symbol of it." Then he showed the enscription to her. It read, "My love is true and pure'. "Lily will you be mine?"

Lily's eyes were overflowing with tears, she giggled and replied, "Of course James..."

He slid Lily's ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you Lily Evans..."

"I love you James Potter..."

Then the two kissed again. Remus clapped, Audrey and Siruis whistled and whooped, and Peter squeaked a happy sound... 


	10. GoodBye

Chapter 10: Good-Bye...

The six friends were climbing aboard the Hogwart's Train. They were all heading home forever. They looked at the window longingly at Hogwarts as it became more distance.

Siruis and Audrey were sitting next to each other, then Lily and James, and Peter and Remus on the other side.

"I'm bored!" Siruis exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Siruis," said Audrey in an exsperated tone, "We've only been on the train for 5 minutes."

"What's your point?" he asked.

Everyone laughed as Audrey threw her hands up in defeat. Her boyfriend was hopeless.

"So what do you think we should do?" James asked.

"Let's play exploding snap!" Lily exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and began playing...

Lily, James, Audrey, Siruis, Remus, and Peter climbed off the train where they saw Audrey's parents first.

"Mum! Dad!" she called out, and they came running over.

"Hello sweetie," they said embracing her in a great hug.

"Hello Lily," her mother Beth said giving her a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant."

"Mum, Dad, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and this is Siruis Black...my boyfriend."

Thier parent's jaws dropped at the word boyfriend. Audrey's father, Hugh, put out his hand and Siruis shook it.

As they talked Lily spotted her parents and Petunia. She waved toward them, and her parent's ran over...Petunia preferred her distance.

"OH Lily!" Her mother exclaimed hugging her, "we have missed you so!"

Her dad hugged her, "Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Well you know Audrey already. This is Siruis Black, her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and this is James Potter...my boyfriend."

Lily's father shook his hand and eyed him but decided he seemed fine, because he started talking to him. Lily let out a sigh of relief when her father winked at her. Her mother shook hugged him and said to Lily, "He is a dashing boy."

"Yes he is..." she said looking at him with love in her eyes.

After making plans to see each other, they all departed with thier families. James and Lily departed with a kiss, as did Siruis and Audrey. 


	11. A Year Later

Chapter 11: A Year Later...

It was a year later and it was Lily's 19th birthday. Audrey, Siruis, Remus, Peter, and of course James was there Also some of her other wizard friends, Alice Prewett, Emma Patterson, and Sara Isaccs. Emma was a half-blood, black hair, blue eyes, and short for her age. Sarah was also muggle born, blonde hair, brown eyes.

They played exploding snap, wizard chess, and Lily introduced them to the T.V. Needless to say they were all amazed (except Sarah and Emma). They had just eaten in the backyard, when James produced a bunch of pink roses from his wand. She set them in a vase, and annouced it was time to open presents.

They laughed as her parent's brought out the presents that were in the living room.

"Thanks Mum," she said when her mother handed her a square package.

"Okay, let's see...this is from Audrey!" she ripped off the wrapping paper and she lifted up a new purple journal with silver stars glittering the front.

"That's a charm on there. If someone other then you tries to open the diary it will scream and their skin will turn green. It will wear off in a day or two."

Everyone laughed, "Thanks Audrey!"

"Open mine next!" Siruis shrieked.

Lily laughed as she picked his package up. She unwrapped it and there was a new picture frame. The sides changed colors, from blue to green, then pink, then yellow, purple, red, and then back to blue.

"Thanks Siruis! This is great!"

Then Lily picked up Emma's package. She unwrapped it and a new book fell out. It was one of her favorite books, "A History of Magic."

"Thanks Emma! This is my one of my favorite books!"

"Your Welcome," Emma answered.

Then Remus handed Lily his gift. She unwrapped it and it was another book, "Hogwarts: A History."

"Thanks Remus! This is another favorite of mine!" she smiled.

"I know, everytime I went to check it out, you would have it." Everyone laughed.

Sarah's package contained Lily's favorite candy from Honkeydukes. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, and Crockroach Cluster Cluster.

Peter's contained a photoalbum with the Hogwart's cresent on the front.

Then it was James' turn... he stood up and asked for everyone's attention. He asked Lily to stand beside him.

"Okay well...first of all Happy Birthday beautiful! Second of all, everyone here knows that I would die for you Lily. You are my life. Now I sat down with your parent's and asked them first, and they said yes. And no they are not under a curse."

This caused laughter from everyone except Lily. What was he talking about?

"Well with that said, and with your parent's permisson...I ask you," He pulled out a small box and knelt on one knee like he did a year before. He opened the box and there was the most beautiful diamond ring. Lily gasped and tears were in her eyes.

"Lily Evans...will you do my the honor of marrying me?"

Lily's knee went weak, but she managed to hold her ground. She slowly nodded.

"Yes James, I will marry you!"

James slid the ring on her finger and she jumped in to his arms. Everyone clapped and Audrey and Siruis whooped and whistled.

"I love you Lily Evans soon-to-be Potter."

"I love you too Potter."

And they sealed thier engagment with a kiss...

THE END

Don't worry more stories about Lily and James are coming! Thanks for reading! Please review but no Flames! 


End file.
